


Run And Never Tire

by kashmir



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Chris get ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run And Never Tire

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://dashery.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashery**](http://dashery.livejournal.com/) and [](http://dizzydame.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dizzydame.livejournal.com/)**dizzydame**. Un-beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

Blake put his toothbrush back in the holder and bent down, grabbing the wet towels Chris had left on the floor that morning before he shoved them inside the hamper in the corner. He yawned as he shut off the light in the bathroom and shuffled into the bedroom, climbing into his side of the huge king bed Chris had insisted on getting when they'd bought the new house. He picked up his laptop from the night stand and booted it up.

Chris bumped Blake's elbow with his own. "You look tired. Work on the song tomorrow."

Blake tried to deny his being tired but he yawned instead, proving Chris right. He stuck his tongue out at Chris and shut the computer off, putting it back in its place.

"Smart ass," he said, leaning back against the headboard. He pointed to the sheaf of papers in Chris' hands. "What's that?"

Chris sighed and fluttered the pages. "That script that Sligh wrote. Wanted me to take a look at it. He said he thought there might be a part in it for me but. I don't know if I wanna act, ya know?"

Blake nodded, rolling onto his side to face Chris. "You don't have to decide tonight, man." He took his glasses off, placing them on the night stand next to his laptop before situating himself along Chris' side, plucking the script out of his hand and tossing it on the floor. "Turn the light off. I'm sleepy and I need my body pillow. You know I can't sleep without it."

Chris rolled his eyes at Blake but turned off the light and settled into his pillows, wrapping an arm around Blake's shoulders. "You know, I have a name. Besides, 'the husband,' or 'the body pillow,' or, what did you call me when you were on the phone with Gina earlier?"

Blake yawned again, jaw cracking, then tried to feign ignorance when he answered. "I don't know what you're referring to."

Chris tapped his chin with his forefinger then flicked Blake on the nose. "Oh, yeah. 'The _boy toy_.' That might be my favorite yet."

Blake slid a hand across Chris' stomach and looked up, trying to decide if Chris was really pissed at him or not. Chris kind of looked _really_ angry. "Come on, man, I was just kidding... You know how I feel-" Blake stopped when he saw Chris snickering. "You shit. Tryin' to make me feel bad?"

Chris bent down, kissed Blake quick and hard. "Maybe. Did it work?"

Blake poked Chris right under his ribs, right where he knew he was the most ticklish.

"A little." Chris squeaked and squirmed a bit before Blake let up. They both settled down, the long day of meetings and rehearsals and recording catching up with them.

Chris wrapped both arms around Blake, squeezed him hard as Blake nuzzled his neck. Chris let out a sigh full of contentment and pressed a kiss to the soft, product-free strands of Blake's hair as Blake ran a gentle hand up and down Chris' side before finding his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Blake pressed a kiss to Chris' neck before breathing out a soft 'I love you.' Chris whispered it back as Blake drifted off, his voice the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him.


End file.
